


Antony: On Edge

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [136]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.





	Antony: On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

The warehouse on the water has stood empty since purchase and half looks abandoned, but the security on it is top grade and untouchable. Christos would know; he was consulted. "I know, I know," he says now, standing still for a serious frisking, and as much as he approves of the paranoia, he's impatient as fuck. "Let me talk to the boss. He's expecting me," he says, taking his gun back from the guard.

The guard calls through to Marcus, checking Christos is expected as he claims, before letting him pass.

"We're fucking here," Antony growls, his phone in the centre of the table in the main office. "Why haven't they called?" It's a rhetorical question. He knows. They're trying to wind him up, make him crazy, get him willing to do something stupid.

Logan glances at Marcus who shakes his head and settles back down into his chair. Gives a two finger salute to Christos as he joins them.

Christos returns the favor but then cuts the shit, looking to Antony. "Demands?"

Antony shakes his head. "Not yet. But it's money or me - or both."

So they're waiting, clearly. Christos _hates_ waiting, but he can't even imagine the agony Antony must be in right now, so he tamps his impatience down and clasps his hands together behind his back, resigned. Watching for the slightest show of strain in his boss's composed facade.

Antony stares at the phone, willing it to ring, chime, whatever, he doesn't give a shit. Something, anything. He feels the most powerless in this moment that he's ever felt in his life. And that's not going to change until he has something to act on. Five, ten minutes pass and then there it is. His phone goes off and he snatches it up, reading the text for himself before repeating it out loud. _Your life for your boyfriend's. Straight exchange. Y/N?_ And he doesn't even hesitate before thumbing back a _Y_.

Marcus catches the movement. "Did you answer them?"

"Yeah, of course I did," Antony says. "I said yes."

Christos frowns and glances at Logan, as if checking that he's heard correctly. "That's not our plan, is it?"

Logan shakes his head. "Not as far as I know." Not with the fucking arsenal they brought with them.

"It's not," Antony says, waiting on the answer to the second text he sent. _Proof of life first._ "But I need them to think it is."

Christos nods shortly in satisfaction and takes back up his position by the wall. He knew Antony wouldn't get soft now.

_15 minutes_ comes the response. He reads it out to the room and steps back, pacing his side of the table like some predatory animal. _Thisclose_ to punching something, /anything/, just to unleash some of this anger.

Marcus glances at Christos. Crosses the room to stand beside him. "He's planning on triangulating the towers during the call then hacking the satellites. Tracing heat signatures."

///

When his phone rings, Antony takes a deep breath, steeling himself for what's coming next, the desire to have Stephen back, here, safe, right now, so intense it makes his skin crawl. "Yeah?" A single key pressed on his laptop, tracing up and running in an instant.

"You have sixty seconds," the voice on the other end - Janko, he presumes - tells him.

It's a shaking hand that takes the phone and brings it to his ear, Stephen closes his eyes to block out everything else, he swallows. "Antony?" Not 'Tony' - not here, not in front of these people.

"Yeah." Antony nods, even though Stephen can't see it. Feeling sick to his stomach at the knowledge that Stephen's only in this position because of him. "It's me. I'm here, and I'm going to get you out of there, whatever it takes. I promise. I just need you to hold on for me." Meaning that both mentally and physically.

Stephen bows his head, aware that they're all watching him. "I know. I will. I am." His voice cracks a little. "Please, please get me out of here..."

"I will. I swear," Antony says, gaze on the screen as the program narrows in on several cell towers. Closer and closer. "I'm so sorry. I fucked up. It should be me in there. I'm going to give them whatever they want and they'll let you go. Just -- know how much I love you. You are _everything_ to me." Balancing the things he needs to say to Stephen with the things he knows Janko needs to hear if he has his guys listening in.

"Hurry up, please...I can't take this much longer..." Stephen wants to say so much more, but he won't let these men hear him say 'I love you', 'you did this' ...so he lets his misery speak for him. Hearing Antony's voice doesn't comfort him like he thought it would, it simply makes the void between them feel bigger still.

The desperation in Stephen's voice tears into Antony. He won't just kill Janko. He'll rip him apart with his bare fucking hands. But that can't be his focus right now. His focus has to be on Stephen and getting him out safely. Everything else is just noise. "I will," he promises. "I'll give them whatever they want." Aware of his own men watching, listening, the tension in the room almost palpable.

_No you won't - they want you..._ Even now, after all this, he knows that Antony won't hand himself over, which is what this asshole wants, Antony will come in here like a vengeful god and bring down holy hell on these men. "Okay, okay...I'll..I'll see you soon..." And with that Janko snatches the phone from him.

Janko smiles, switching the phone to speaker. "There you go. Proof of life," he says. "Do what I want and I'll free him. Try anything or fail to comply with my instructions and he dies, slowly and painfully."

Antony grits his teeth, playing along, giving his crew a thumbs up as the program hits paydirt: full triangulation. "I already told you. Whatever you want."

"And I already told you what I want. You. In sixty minutes, you'll receive a text with an address. You will have thirty minutes to meet my men there, alone and unarmed. They will bring you to me and I'll release Stephen. Your life for his. It's that simple."

"Fine. You've got it," Antony assures him, the disconnect between the fear he's putting on for Janko and the true icy cold fear/anger he's shoved back and is holding at bay one of the strangest things he's ever felt. If he knew he couldn't get Stephen back his own way, he'd follow Janko's instructions without fail. Lay down his life in a moment.

"I have one of my most trusted men on Stephen," Janko says, wanting to drive the point home, especially after all he's heard about Antony. "If you try anything, if you come in here, guns blazing, bring your men, whatever, he'll slit Stephen's throat. I won't care about the slow and painful. I'll go for simply robbing you of the life most precious to you."

The line goes dead and Antony's chest goes so fucking tight for an instant he wonders if he's having a heart attack. But no. It's simply sheer terror over the thought of losing Stephen. Something he's never felt before. And Christ he wants to punch something, someone, anything... but the thought of going into battle with a broken hand... yeah. He reins himself in, shaking off Marcus's hand on his shoulder. "Don't. Just fucking don't."

Marcus takes a step back and everyone else stays exactly where they are.

Antony blows out a breath. He sits down and starts entering commands into the laptop, bypassing firewalls, hacking into mainframes, taking control of various satellites for only as long as he needs to calculate heat signatures, likelihoods. "This one here," he points out a warehouse, "or this one." He sits back, rubbing a hand over his face. "The others have too many or too few." Fuck. "Call... Jasper - he's close to there. Have him do a quick check. See what things look like from the outside and report back. Everyone else? Be ready to move."


End file.
